


foolish

by kimisity



Series: 282 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 前男友梗，台球桌。





	foolish

1、

仁王隔着人群看到了那个人。

高档衬衫包裹着修长的身躯，领带和扣子一丝不苟，金丝眼镜架在脸上，露出恰到好处又文质彬彬的笑。  
那双修长又精致的手握着透明的酒杯，里面深色的液体在杯壁上很轻地晃动着。  
就算处在人群中也是绝对的焦点。

仁王微眯起眼，心里有些不是滋味。

同来的玩伴似乎意识到他突然的情绪变化，柔声问：“怎么了？”

仁王没回答。

他陪着工作室的人喝了一轮酒，借着微醺又去看那边人群中的人。  
连头发丝都没晃动，一丝不苟又一本正经。  
真想把人这副面具给撕下来。

他这么想着，突然站起来。

“组长？”

“你们继续，我有点私事。”仁王说。

相熟的同事开玩笑道：“不是找到了什么猎物吧？”

仁王勾起唇笑笑，也没反驳。  
他走到前台，抬眼随意地看了看会所里收费项目的条目。  
他的目光在一个地方停住。

“帮我开一个台球包间。”

“好的，您需要哪个规格的？”

“一个台球桌就够了。”

“这是您的房间钥匙。用具已经在房间里准备好了。”

仁王从前台手里拿过钥匙，往那边围坐着的人群走去。

2、

柳生很早就注意到仁王了。

不管是那太过显眼的银发，还是出色外貌下风流不羁的神态，都足以让那个人称为人群的焦点。  
就连一同来的小护士都忍不住感叹说那个人真帅。

“你动心啦？”  
“那确实很帅啊。”  
“只不过看起来就是不会安分的样子。”  
“不能这么说嘛，那种男人根本不会缺追求者的。”

这倒是真的。  
仁王雅治从来不缺追求者。  
但要说不安分也不对。  
那个人骨子里也挑剔的很，甚至还有一点令人费解的固执。

“柳生医生？”同事喊他。

柳生嗯了一声，察觉自己过于在意离得并不算近的那个人了。

同事揶揄着看他：“柳生医生也在意那个人吗？放心吧，你还是第一医院的院草。”

柳生笑着摇头。

3、

银发的人往这个方向走。  
小护士们窃窃私语里又带着点期待。

而柳生却收回了视线。

然后那个人在他们桌边停了下来：“好久不见，柳生。”

“好久不见，仁王君。”柳生微抬起头。

“找个地方叙旧如何？”男人轻声说。  
他对着其他倒吸一口凉气的小护士们勾了勾唇：“介意我中途截胡吗？”

小护士们猛地摇头。  
就连一同来的其他医生都露出乐见其成的表情。

柳生有些无奈。

他对上仁王带着挑衅的眼神，一股火没来由就从心底燃起来了。

“好。”他站起来，微抬了抬下巴：“你带路。”

4、

“我赢了。”柳生说。  
他随手把台球杆倚靠在台球桌边。  
银发的男人皱着眉往后退了一步，柳生就顺势往前。他伸手握住了男人的手腕，反手一推又往前一顶。  
“愿赌服输，仁王君。”

谁和你愿赌服输。  
仁王试图扭过身。  
但做了医生的人手劲超乎寻常的大。而似乎察觉到他抵抗的意识，身后的人愈发收紧了手。仁王嘶了一声，只觉得手腕生疼。

“你认真的？”他侧过头问。

这个角度只能看见柳生整齐的棕发的发尾，和他这个人一样看上去正正经经整整齐齐。但骨子里有多不安分就只有亲近的人知道。  
仁王此刻却不想知道这一点。  
他的直觉在向他拉警报，理智也是。  
可情感却不受控制，本能也是。

柳生微低下头来凑在他耳边：“你难道不是挺期待的吗？”

刻意压低的声音带了笑音和气声，还有那么一点咬牙切齿的味道。  
虽说是故意把柳生激怒到这种程度也是故意提起的赌约，但真的处在这个人的掌控下他又总有不好的预感。

能有什么不好的预感呢？  
都那么熟了。  
曾经处于最亲密的位置，就算现在走得远了……

仁王思考的时候柳生自动认为他是在走神。  
这让他有些不满。

他随手摘下自己的领带，把仁王另一只手也擒了过来。

回过神来时双手已经被反绑在身后卡在两个人身体之间，仁王试探性地侧身，却发现并没有多少活动空间。

“赌约里不包含这个部分，柳生。”

“我以为，赌约是赢家做什么都可以的意思。”柳生伸手往前解开了仁王衬衫的扣子。他贴着胸肌的轮廓在胸前狠狠掐了一下，怀里的人吃痛地哼了一声。他似乎认可了这句话，平静下来。于是敛下的眉眼看上去居然显得乖巧。  
柳生喜欢这个，也恨这个。  
就好像不管发生什么都在这个人控制之中一样。

任性到这个程度总得付出代价。  
他想。

他把领带又打了个结，系到能系的最紧的程度。原本就细瘦的手腕勒出很浅的红痕。  
柳生这才满意。  
他伸手解开了仁王的皮带。

5、

赌约里肯定不包含这个部分。  
但他确实不能说不期待着这个。

不知道该说熟悉还是陌生的手一把拉下他的裤子，他象征性地挣了一下，得到的是脊背上传来的力道。  
那举动里带着点不容置疑的意味，于是仁王抿了抿唇，顺着力道伏在了台球桌上。  
他当然知道不妙，但他确实期待着这个。

真是够了。

他咬着牙想。

“地方选的不错。”柳生低声说，“你订了几个小时？”

“你有本事就用到天亮。”

“我怕你受不了。”柳生冷笑道。

他微俯下身，一只手撬开仁王的牙关往里伸了两根手指，一只手托着仁王的欲望揉了两下。至少身体是诚实的，那里已经有苏醒的迹象。  
他往后顺着臀缝揉了揉紧闭的入口：“润滑剂？”

含着他手指的人声音有些含糊：“没有。”

“安全套？”

“哼。”他的指节被咬住了，伏趴的人艰难地侧过脸，“我只是来找你叙旧，谁知道你会在这里发情。”

柳生用了力，手指强硬地破开入口。  
身下的人僵了僵。

太紧了，手指勉强塞进一个指节就再也没办法往里。

柳生左右看了看，除了房间自带的矿泉水外好像也没什么可以用的了。

他收回手，走过去把没开的矿泉水拿了过来，又从自己口袋里掏出护手霜。

在原地没动的人支起上半身看他旋开矿泉水的瓶盖，露出一个嘲讽的表情：“你还是一如既往的假正经。”

“放狠话也不会让你轻松一点。”柳生把矿泉水瓶往桌上一放，又打开了护手霜的盖子。

“噗哩。”

抹了护手霜的手指再开拓穴口时就比先前要顺利许多。  
但阻力还是出乎他的意料。

柳生摘下自己的眼镜放在一边，手下却不停顿地往里摸索着。  
他掌心脊背的线条变得更分明了，显然承受着入侵的人并不轻松。  
他用拇指揉了揉出现的腰窝：“看起来你单身有一段时间了。”

“就非得是单身？……唔……我找女朋友也用不到那里。”

“男朋友也不一定用得到。能上你的人不多。”柳生说。

仁王咬牙：“你很自豪？”

“多少有一点。”

7、

柳生盯着桌上的台球看了一会儿。

不，不止一会儿。

他的前戏做了太久。  
现在三根手指已经能自由进出了，被带出白沫的穴口不成章法地收缩。

房间里的喘息声很沉，趴着的人断断续续在骂他。  
句句戳痛点的那种骂。

所以和太了解的人在同一个场合，这个人又是你前男友，就真的很难抑制怒火。

“你是不是硬不起来？”仁王嘶声道。

柳生手指还在温软的甬道里揉按着，凑近了些让仁王被反绑的手心碰到了自己的下身：“托福，它很健康。”

“那你磨蹭什么？”

“我只是在想，我明明是来履行赌约的，没道理让你享受。”

他抽出手指时掌下的人颤了颤，脊背上已经有了些汗，衬衫贴在上面，带着旖旎的味道。  
柳生眯起眼平复了一下自己也加重的呼吸，从台球桌上拿了个最近的球。  
他拿了矿泉水瓶，倒了大半瓶矿泉水洗了洗这个球，又把剩下的小半支护手霜都挤在上面。

仁王睁大了眼睛：“你……”

“我？我很早以前就想做类似的事了，当时舍不得。”柳生说，“不过现在失去了舍不得的立场，那就做一做也无妨。”

借口。

这都是借口。

仁王心知肚明。

冰凉的球体贴近穴口时他屏住了呼吸，再开口是声音里带了服软的味道：“柳生……啊！”

坚硬的球体破开肉体的阻隔被身体接受，过火的酸胀感里带着无法避免的疼痛。

先前漫长的前戏让这种危险的行为变得容易了许多，柳生按着仁王的腰看着红白相间的球消失在被他打开的甬道里，又抬起头去看仁王的表情。  
咬着唇的人蹙着眉，眼角有些发红。  
他推着球一直到记忆中敏感点的位置才停下来，趴着的人勾起小腿全身都绷紧了。  
他便俯下身顺着脊背一路往下吻，又在尾椎的位置舔了舔。

又抬起头时他在仁王后颈的地方安慰似的捏了捏：“这不是吞下去了吗。”

“……你真是长进了不少。”仁王哑着嗓子说，有气无力的。

柳生解开了一直绑着的领带。  
他替仁王揉了揉发红的手腕，后退一步把人带起来：“要得到想要的东西，总要付出一点代价，对吧？”

8、

不大的台球房里有一个单人沙发。  
柳生现在就坐在沙发上。  
他的皮带也解开了，仁王跪坐在地上，皱着眉含住了他。

他有些消极怠工，只不成章法地用舌头舔了舔又往里吞，已经硬起来的东西顶在上颚，他便有一搭没一搭地磨蹭。偶尔牙齿碰到也不管。  
身后卡在身体里的球体一点一点往下坠，带出很浅的快感和难以忽略的酸麻。  
他被这折磨人的东西吊着，情欲不上不下。

柳生也不催他。

他一只手扶在仁王后脑勺上，没用力，另一只手顺着还没完全解开的衬衫的衣襟往里摸。  
在台球桌面上磨蹭了不短时间的前胸有些发红，连带着红晕都染上了锁骨。  
柳生便用手指勾勒了仁王脖颈的线条，略过喉结又往下。  
他揉过薄薄一层胸肌，又用了力去捏胸前的点。

扶着他膝盖的手收紧了。

他按着后脑勺的手的手指在发梢动了动，把这个动作当做一个招呼。  
然后他抓着人的头发往里挺身。

9、

仁王枕着柳生的膝盖平复呼吸。

他抬起眼舔了舔唇，又伸出手碰了碰面前已经完全蓄势待发的东西。

坐在沙发上的人衬衫还是完好的，领带倒是已经被丢在不远处的地下。  
裤子的皮带开着，只脱到大腿的位置。  
一副完完全全的衣冠禽兽的模样。  
而衣冠禽兽伸出手挠了挠他的下巴：“上来。”

仁王哼了一声。  
他撑起身体跨坐在柳生身上。

10、

那颗球在手指的帮助下掉了下来，滚过沙发边又落在了地下。

11、

柳生扣着仁王的腰往上挺身。  
扶着他肩膀的男人发出暧昧的鼻音，向下看的眼角带着冷意，又泛着红。  
柳生喜欢他这个表情。

他伸出手环住仁王微颤的腰，舔吻着敞开的衬衫里的前胸。

怀里的人像个野兽，难驯也不可能被圈养，便似乎再过分的举动都能承受。

他这么想着没来由有些心酸起来。

12、

“你这种受了委屈的表情给谁看呢？更累的明明是我吧。”仁王伸手掐着他的下巴这么说。  
他大腿还在颤抖，跪不住而整个人都在往下滑，只能勾着他的肩膀找平衡，被过快的节奏带乱了呼吸。

柳生也无法维持冷静了。

他顺着仁王的力道抬起头，一边环着仁王的腰发狠一样地往上顶：“力的作用是相互的，我不会比你轻松。”

“那你就别这么急……哈啊！”仁王松开手仰起头咬着牙骂起脏话。他忍了一会儿，最后还是附身找到柳生的肩膀狠狠咬下去。

13、

柳生从地下捡起领带重新系好。  
他头发有些乱了，便抬起手理了理。

仁王扣好自己衬衫的扣子，拿过一边的纸巾清理自己一片狼藉的下身。  
他站起来的时候嘶了一声。

“还好？”柳生问。

仁王瞪了他一眼。

“我的责任。”柳生很自觉地说。

“你在期待我找你负责吗？”

他没得到回复。

仁王不觉得意外。  
他左右看了看，有些头疼被他们弄得乱七八糟的房间。

“既然承认是你的责任，那和老板解释的事就交给你了。”他说。

柳生戴上了眼镜：“说我们打球打的干柴烈火索性来了一炮？”

“你敢这么说那我认下来也行。”

“那为了坐实这个说法，留个电话？”

仁王诧异地看了他一眼。

14、

“组长，你昨天是不是和哪个帅哥一夜情了？”工作室的同事有些八卦地问道。

仁王合上杂志样刊，侧过头：“你的图画完了？”

“八卦有助于灵感。”

仁王不置可否地回过头。  
他对着电脑屏幕，点开了素材库：“是又如何？”

“……不如何。”同事怏怏地道。

仁王琢磨了一会儿“一夜情”这个词，划开了手机屏幕。

某人发了短信过来问他中午要不要一起吃饭。

“你有空出来吃饭？”

“你可以尝试一下医院食堂。”

仁王哼了一声，按掉了屏幕。  
他骂了一句“神经病”。

“组长，你在骂谁啊。”

“骂我自己。”仁王说。  
他重新点开屏幕，回复了“好”。


End file.
